


Forest Like Breeze

by RinNightshade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Happiness is holding someone in your arms and knowing you held the whole world, I'm doing all the prompts baby, IwaOi Week, Just wait until I get to the last day, M/M, Male Love, POV First Person, POV Iwaizumi, Selfies, Totally In Love, after college AU, amusement park dates, hour drabbles, past trauma, shut in Iwaizumi, they're perfectly in sync
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinNightshade/pseuds/RinNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime and Tooru have been living together for 6 years now. Even after they've lost volleyball they still have each other's love. (AKA I'm doing all the prompts in a 7-8 chapter connecting chapter fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Domestic Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Domestic/"They're perfectly in sync'

Home. All I could think about today was getting home. I don’t like the bustling crowds of people anymore. I just want to be alone, away from the noise. I think this, but I still think about him. Of course when I open the door I’m greeted by his cheerful smile, and the delicious smell of his cooking. As soon as I open the door I’m thankful I’m not really alone.

“I’m home.” I call out to him as I slip my shoes off next to his. It’s not really like I need to announce it for my sake, but he appreciates it. He says it makes home feel more homely, or something. I don’t know I sort of feel like it’s a waste of words. Then again most of life seems like a waste of words. 

“Welcome home!” He calls back from the kitchen. When I walk in he’s setting the table, wearing only an apron over his nude body. Although I do love the view it’s really not good to cook naked. “Would you like a bath or dinner first?” He peeks over his shoulder back at me as he cheekily pulls down the shoulder of his apron. “Or maybe you want me.” He says feigning embarrassment. 

I sit down not bothering to answer and chocking down the urge to fuck him on the countertop like he wants. “The lovely dinner you worked so hard to cook. Then a bath with you, and then maybe, if we have time, I’ll dine on you too. Now go put on some clothes before the food gets cold.” I give myself credit for how calmly I answered that. Tooru in only an apron is damn near irresistible. If his cooking tasted like mine I probably would just ignore it and feast on him first. 

He crosses his arms, furrows his brow up, and puckers out his bottom lip. “Fine! Be that way. See what I do for you when you neglect a man’s needs like this!” He storms out of the room, grabbing his pile of clothes as he goes. He likes to pretend he actually does the cooking naked, but I know he just strips when he hears me at the door. At least once a week we have this ritual. Sometimes it goes his way from the beginning, and other times we eat first. In the end it usually goes his way by bath time or bed time. It doesn’t really feel like he wins since we both like being so intimate. 

By the time he returns I’ve already dished out our servings. He stands a moment hovering over me, a bit annoyed it was one of the days he’d have to wait until after dinner for sex. “Come here.” I say quietly standing up to kiss his forehead, cheeks and then his lips. I end up taking him with me onto my lap, kiss continuing all the while. When we finally break apart I rest my head onto his for a moment. “Can we eat yet?” I mumble at him, though I’m starting to feel like today is a night that I might just choose to eat later. 

He looks down at me a moment, biting his lip like he’s contemplating the complex question of eating dinner. “Feed me!” He whines, hoping a little on my lap. He looks so cute. I effortlessly reach over to my miso and get him a bite. After a few bites he kisses my cheek and moves to his own seat. “You win. My cooking is too fabulous to ignore.”

I chuckle lightly at his cute, egotistical comment. We continue eating without too much straying from usual. He’s talking about his coworkers, his old coach trying to recruit us again, and girls hitting on him. I mumble back the usual replies since it’s all been the same since college. He’s the most beautiful, amazing, intelligent creature to ever walk the Earth, and I’m amazed I’m still in his life. He, of course, doesn’t directly say this. I just can’t help but think this every time I think about who he is, and how successful he is with everything that’s gone on. 

“I’m thinking we should go on a date Saturday.” He says suddenly and my drifting thoughts are instantly refocused. He knows I don’t like going out. He knows I avoid it at near all costs unless he is the one to ask me to leave the safe constant of work, home, him, work. “It’s been awhile since we have. It’s healthy to go out sometimes.” He continues, slowly since it’s a touchier topic. 

Before thinking too much on what going out implies I answer. “Okay. We’ll go wherever you want to go. Just, no more zoos.” It’s not like being a shut in means I have to never go out. It’s just that I prefer to avoid people now-a-days. Their just a drag in the whole scope of life, and children are the worst part. Their so cute, and desirable I can’t stand it.

He smiles setting down his chopsticks since he too has finished his meal now. “Can we go dancing?” My mouth drops at this statement. Of all activities he has to choose that. I think I’m panicking, because suddenly there is a slow jazzy beat and he’s pulling me from my chair. “Come on, don’t be shocked. We’re great at dancing together.” 

“Yeah at home. Alone. Where no one can see us.” I answer almost automatically to his amusement. It’s true though we’re so used to each other’s deformed bodies we can glide smoothly along the floor with each other as our crutch. My limp and his shudder unnoticeable in our bodies’ movements to cover each other’s flaws. 

He lifts up ever so slightly every time I have to press down my right leg, and I turn or angle my body to camouflage his body’s spasms. We move in time with each other to the song, gracefully in sync to get by. After a few songs though we’re both winded, but happy. Even I’m grinning as we collapse on the couch. 

“Alright maybe we aren’t in good enough shape anymore to go dancing. Let’s just go to a museum instead and wonder around. There shouldn’t be too many kids there.” He says catching his breath quicker than me. If he didn’t have to support my weight so much I’m sure he’s still in good enough shape to continue exercising far after I’ve reached my limit. We probably only stopped to let me rest. 

Nonetheless I appreciate his effort to slow down for me. “Thanks. That sounds great.” I say, though I’ll probably take him to the botanical garden instead. He likes watching the butterflies more than the same statue, or fact from last visit. “Now I believe there was an offer of you tonight if I wasn’t mistaken.” He giggles and climbs into my lap. I don’t know what I’d do without this miracle here in my lap, kissing me so lovingly.


	2. Framing My World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Selfies/"Happiness is holding someone in your arms and knowing you held the whole world."

It’s bright today, I think absent mindedly as I stare up at the light blue cloudless sky, and shield my face from the sun. After our hour train ride we’re finally at the amusement park. In the end my work had a sale on tickets, and when Tooru looked so sad saying we shouldn’t come I ended up suggesting it. It’s funny how if he goes quiet, and tries to hide his feelings I’m suddenly willing to do anything. 

The parks crowded, but it’s not as bad as I was expecting. A few kids run past us and I can’t help but find them remarkably adorable. I wish we could have kids. I’m sure even with my genes they’d be amazingly cute, and brilliant. I wouldn’t care if they were athletic, artistic, or a complete otaku so long as Tooru got the kids he’s always wanted. I know he loves them, and has always wanted them. It’s sad the thing he wants most I can never give. 

Just as I think that one of those brats turn around to point at us. He’s too far to know exactly what he’s saying, but from his laughter I already knew. He was either looking at me funny because when I walk it looks like I’m going to fall over at any moment. Or, he was looking at Tooru because his neck just twitched, sending his head swinging in some direction. Or lastly, he was looking at our knitted together fingers, and obvious signs we were in that kind of relationship. Usually it was all of the above given the age of the spectator. I really wanted to glare him down, but Tooru’s tug at my arm brought my attention back to him and his phone hovering above our head. 

“Smile!” He says cheerfully as he waves the phone around waiting for me to at least look. I glare at the camera slightly hating my face in the same frame, but nonetheless I fake a smile. He takes a few selfies with the amusement sign in the background. By the time he’s finished the kids have ran off, and my cheeks are already a little sore. He looks so happy in them though. I can’t help but actually smile. I guess capturing moments is important. “Okay now let’s hit that big one right in front of us!” He says gleefully slow-mo dragging me in the direction of some dino-coaster. 

Because we upgraded to fast passes we get to the front within a few minutes, but we still have to stand there a moment arguing with the gate person that we are able to get on the attraction. It takes a moment to assure them my leg is just permanently twisted wrong, and I don’t need medical attention. By the time we’re through explaining my issue Tooru loses control of his hand for a moment. This we then have to explain is a side effect of the leukemia he beat three years ago, and not an issue now. After ten minutes of arguing we’re finally in a seat with wristbands saying we are in fact able to ride all the attractions. 

After the ride I’m a little dizzy, and my back is stiff. Wooden rollercoasters are awful. Despite the discomfort Tooru whips out his phone, this time with the coaster and sign in the background. I roll my eyes and grin with him. He has us hold up our wristbands and do a few posses with them. When he feels we had enough he points at the next ride over. The spinning tea cups of nausea hell. 

I do most the work to keep us rotating, while Tooru has his phone out taking shots as we spin. It makes me uncomfortable to have him going at this speed with an expensive electronic device that only takes one moment before it could be sent flying out of the tea pot. I don’t say anything since I agreed to not act differently, or ever mention them. The fear is still strong even as the ride ends and he finally almost drops his phone. He then again takes a shot of us next to that sign as well. 

Our day continues like this, although he hasn’t taken his phone out on any of the other rides yet. Still after every one of them it’s another picture. I’m starting to get really frustrated and failing to see the point of these if they’re just going to be in bulk. Since my birthday is in a few days I know he won’t post any on our Facebooks, yet he keeps taking them. I’m already barely smiling in the pictures anymore as we finish half the park. An hour later I’m glaring at the camera as he flutters around me trying to make me smile. I hate pictures! Finally as the sun sets and the park readies their fireworks I’ve had enough!

“Stop with the fucking pictures already Selfish-ru. I’m okay with a few but you’ve taken over 200 today. Every other minute ‘it’s smile for the camera’ and I don’t like pictures! I’m fine taking pictures of you, but I don’t like seeing myself dammit!” I say angrily, almost raising my voice in frustration. Practically immediately after I say my feelings I feel guilty. Tooru looks so sad. 

I don’t say anything for a moment so we sit in silence as he puts away his phone. “I’m sorry you’re not having a good time. . . I’ll stop with all the pictures.” He says defeated, and unwilling to upset me. Dammit he’s too cute. I feel so bad. 

I sigh, beings it shouldn’t matter so much. “Tooru, it’s okay. Just not so many stupid poses. Okay? I’m sorry I got so frustrated.” I wrap my arm around his shoulders, pulling his head into the crook of my neck. He doesn’t say anything, but he nods his head. “You’re my world.” I whisper into his ear just as the first firework lights up the night sky. He doesn’t try to get louder than the booming background, but I can feel him smile as he nozzles in closer to me. Then I hear another click. This time with the fireworks in the reflection of the waterfront and we’re both unforcefully smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha! Meant to do this last night, but got in a super good conversation and couldn't. Again sorry for the crap quality I'm rushing and these are drabbles anyways. Hope you still enjoyed, and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late. I also know I already answered this with a drawing, but it's irresistible not to do the connecting fic challenge. I'm sorry if the writing is really crappy! I'll probably come back through and heavily edit this like next week. I absolutely love this pairing though, so there is no way I couldn't participate. I was just busy, and behind on chapters so I was avoiding the fandom until I caught up. Now that I am I'm like !!!! and then IwaOi week so !!! and like OMG!!!! EXCITEMENT!!! Anyways I'll try to hurry up and finish this entire fic in 24 hours so I'm not too late. Hope you still enjoy~ As always thank you for reading!


End file.
